Problem: The zoo has $14$ penguins. There are $6$ more penguins than lions. How many lions are at the zoo?
Solution:  ${\text{Penguins}} - {6} = {\text{Lions}}$ ${14} - {6} = {\Box}$ There are ${8}$ lions.